Peppa gets eyelashes
after all these years of being alive the day has finally come summary peppa gets eyelashes transcript Narrator: It is a lovely sunny morning! And Peppa is waking up to go to the playgroup Peppa: *wakes up* It's Rebecca's birthday! *hops out of bed* Peppa: George, do you have Rebecca's present? George: *wakes up and yawns really loud* *hands peppa 24 carrots* Peppa: Perfect! Thanks george! *runs downstairs* pig is downstairs eating a sandwich Peppa: Mummy! Mummy! It's Rebecca's birthday and we need to get to the playgroup straight away! Mummy pig: Okay, peppa, but you'll have to wait i'm busy eating a--... Peppa: What? Mummy pig:...Peppa? What is that on your face? Peppa: *immediately grabs her face* what? what's on my face!? Mummy pig: *hands peppa a mirror* Look! Peppa: *looks in the mirror* *GASPS* Mummy pig: I think those are eyelashes! Peppa: What's an eyelash? Mummy pig: Well, when you get to a certain age, you get 6 extra hairs on your face. And that's what eyelashes are. I have them too Peppa: ooh! Mummy pig: This means that you're finally growing up! Peppa: Will anybody notice my new eyelashes at the playgroup? Mummy pig: I'm sure everthing will be fine pig drives peppa to the playgroup Mummy pig: Okay peppa, have fun! Peppa: Thanks, mummy! *runs inside* Peppa: Hello everyone! Everyone: Hello peppa! Peppa: Happy birthday rebecca! I got you a present! *throws carrots At Rebecca* Rebecca: *GASPS* 24 CARROTS!!!!!!! THANK YOU PEPPA!! Peppa: Ho ho. You're most welcome! Madame gazelle: Everybody else put your gifts to rebecca on that table over there. pans over to a table Everybod: *puts their gifts on it* Pedro: That was such a great gift peppa! Peppa: Aw, thank you pedro! Pedro: Wait a second..... PEPPA Peppa: oh no Pedro:' PPEPPA YOU ARE SO BEAUTFIUL!!!!' Peppa: pedro stop Pedro: BUT PEPPA YOU'VE GOT Peppa: Pedro Stop PEDRO: YOU'VE GOT Peppa: PEDRO PEDRO: E Y E L A S H E S Pedro: *faints and blows up* Everyone: WHAT? *crowds around peppa* Danny: PEPPA YOU ARE PERFECT Candy: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE EYELASHES Suzy: I'M SO JEALOUS BUT THEN AGAIN I ALWAYS AM Rebecca: STOP THIS IS MY PARTY I'M SUPPOSED TO GET THE ATTENTION ALL START FIGHTING PEPPA PEPpa: *while being torn apart by her classmates* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA George: i'm not here Madame gazelle:' *IN A MEGAPHONE* CHILDREN ATTENTION PLEASE' all the kids: all the kids: Madame gazelle: shut up. peppa's eyelashes are too distracting, so we have to take drastic measures. screen suddenly cuts to peppa, who's now wearing two eyepatches over her eyes Madame gazelle: Now, i've made a delicious carrot cake, rebecca! Rebecca: Mmmmmmm! Madame gazelle: Everybody sit on the floor, and i'll cut you a piece. Everyone: sits on the floor Peppa: I can't see! *walks arond trying to find her spot* Peppa: *TRIPS AND FALLS FACE FIRST ONTO THE CAKE* Rebecca: *just kinda sits there with this face* Rebecca: waaaAAAAAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAAA mADAME Gazelle: REBECCA PLEASE CALM DOWN!!!!! REBECCA: AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA becca:AAA Madame gazelle: rebecca still cying in the background Well, i guess this is the point of no return. I have an announcement to make, children! All the kids except rebecca: *lean in real close* Madame gazelle: Madame gazzele: Madam gazelle: Madame gazelle: I eat bees. ALL THE KIDS AND REBECCa: *JUST START CRYING* Madame gazelle: *sheds a single tear* Narrator: everyone is still crying Everyone loves peppa's new eyelashes! END 'wait' *in the time capsule episode of the actual show we see that old tape of mummy pig and daddy pig at peppa's age and mummy pig already had eyelashes **does this mean peppa's just gonna be eyelashless for the rest of her life ***oh my god Category:ONLY SLIGHTLY CRACKTASTIC Category:Peppa gets Category:Cracktastic Stories Category:Non-Cracktastic